This invention relates to the need of everyday house keeping. Rather it be a office, business, or home. While at the same time beautifying and enhancing any area.
This invention is unique in that not only would it enhance any area, but also gives one a sense of completion.
This invention will beautify any home, business, or office. The FLEX-O-PLUG(Sectional Conduit) is a cover of connecting sections. The design of the Sectional Conduit is similar to a long narrow horizontal layout in dimension, with rotating triangle cubes on each Sectional Conduit with a rotating triangle cube on each section. It""s designed to cover extension cords and cords from various appliances and lamps. By inserting the cord in the prescribed area on each section. It""s made of durable flexible plastic. On each end of every 6 inch section there""s a rotating cube. Each complete section is 1 feet in length with a 360 degree rotating cube on every (Sectional Conduit). Each section can be removed for  less than  or  greater than  length to accommodate in person each persons needs. The maximum length of the FLEX-O-PLUG(Sectional Conduit) is 24 feet. The FLEX-O-PLUG(Sectional Conduit) comes with sets of FLEX stickers to accommodate various usage boards, up and down walls, and across ceilings. There are separate sets of FLEX stickers to accommodate. The FLEX-O-PLUG(Sectional Conduit) comes in 8 colors black, brown, royal blue, burgundy, white, gray, cream, and gold.